


Silly Smirks and Sweatpants

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes advantage of the lack of layers Cas wears around the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Smirks and Sweatpants

Castiel was really beginning to regret the fact that he had started to dress down when spending time in the bunker with the Winchesters. It wasn’t the clothes themselves, a borrowed t-shirt and sweat pants were rather comfortable. It wasn’t that he missed wearing the suit and coat he’d had for most of the time that he’d been in this body. No, it was the layers, or rather lack thereof.

Well, to be more accurate, it was Dean.

It was impossible to deny that Dean had a devious playfulness about him. When he got into one of his moods, the smirk that he wore gave Cas a confusing mixture of fondness and worry. The smirk suited Dean well, it was rather adorable, but what tended to follow that smirk if Dean cornered the angel was…well, it was adorable in Dean’s opinion.

Dean found Cas on the couch of the bunker’s library, clad in a borrowed AC/DC shirt and a pair of dark sweatpants with his legs crossed Indian-style, deeply absorbed in a T.S. Elliot novel. The hunter plopped down next to the angel, making his presence known. Cas huffed out a breath of annoyance at the disturbance but made no further move to recognize Dean’s presence.

"Whatcha readin’?" Dean leaned in toward the angel, who instinctively shifted away from the hunter, "Hey," Dean chided.

Cas pulled the book up closer to his face, trying to keep his focus.

"Are you ignoring me?" Dean mock gasped.

Cas parted his lips to respond, finally venturing a glance over at the hunter; his eyes widened for a brief moment when he noticed the smirk adorning his lips. Oh great.  
Dean crawled closer on the couch, his predatory stance making Cas shy away. The angel quickly marked his page and set the book down on the nearest side table.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I’m bored." Dean shrugged, "Sammy’s out. Came to find you."

Dean hovered over the angel, who had shrunken back into the couch. Dean’s fingers deftly scribbled at his side, and Cas let out a squeak. Crap. His eyes widened once again.

He cursed the day he’d ever thought that wearing a thin cotton t-shirt —which offered minimal protection from Dean’s teasing fingers — was a good idea. At least back when he wore his trenchcoat, there were several layers that helped to minimize the effects of Dean’s fingers, which apparently found great joy in reducing the angel to a giggly mess.

Dean’s smirk evolved into a cheeky grin as he poked at the angel’s sides and stomach, making Cas squirm under him. “Dean wahahait-“

"For what?"

"I… don’t knohohow.." Cas squirmed under the hunter, trying to come up with some excuse but finding none.

Dean scribbled his nails all across the angel’s sides and stomach, making Cas gasp before trying to curl in on himself. “Dehehehean nohoho!”

"But you’re just so cute when you laugh, I can’t help it." Dean cooed with a teasing grin.

"Dehe-Dean." Cas squealed.

Dean grinned at the cute sounds coming from the angel’s mouth, “What?”

"Shut uhuhup!" Cas pushed at the hunter’s chest, scrambling for a grip on his arms.

Dean was surprised enough by the sudden struggle that the angel managed to wiggle away….about a half a foot before falling on his face right onto the floor.

Cas gasped when he felt a pressure over his lower back, “Nohoho- no more!” He giggled.

"Yes more!" Dean laughed, "I haven’t even gotten your worst spot yet!"

Castiel’s head shook, his intensity of squirming increasing noticeably, “Nahahaha Dean not thehere!” His arms reached back in a futile attempt to block the hunter’s hands. The angel’s flailing limbs were quickly corralled into place against his sides and pinned beneath Dean’s knees, “Plehehehease!”

"You’re adorable when you beg." Dean walked his fingers slowly up the angel’s back. The shirt again was no buffer to the electric, tingly feeling shooting through his nerve endings. Dean tickled lightly all over Castiel’s lower back, from his spine to near the edges of his sides, "I didn’t realize someone’s back could be sooooo ticklish.." Dean started, "You just fall right apart…"

"Yohohou- you!" Cas tried through giggles.

"Me?"

Cas turned his head in an attempt to shoot the hunter a glare, which lost all its venom because of the goofy grin gracing the angel’s features, “Yohohou will se-seheheriously regret thihihihihis!”

"I doubt that." Dean snorted, wiggling his fingers over the back of his ‘helpless victim’s’ neck.

"I’ll gohoohoho for yohohour hips!" Cas threatened.

"You would anyway," Dean rolled his eyes, "Think of this as ‘revenge in advanced’."

"I hahahahate you." Cas growled.

"Do not." Dean teased, then he paused, "I know what you’re trying to do. Almost got me there. Bravo."

"I hahahave no ideheheheea what you meHEHEAN!" Cas squeaked through his giggles when Dean brushed his fingers over the angel’s shoulder blades.

"You’re stalling," Dean scolded, "Or…well, you were trying. Even though you know it’s inevitable," He winked.

"Nononono- no!" Cas kicked his legs out as the hunter’s hands pushed up his flimsy shirt so that most of his back was exposed.

"Yes yes yes!" Dean replied. His fingernails dragged lightly up the angel’s back. Muscles tensed beneath the trailing fingers as Cas tried to flinch or shy away.

"Plehehease- Dean dohoHON’T!" Cas shrieked, arching up when blunt nails scribbled against his sensitive shoulders, "NAHAHAHOT THERE!"

Dean ignored his pleas in favor of scratching and tickling all over the protruding bones on the angel’s back, arguably the most sensitive part of his vessel. The hunter’s fingers danced and teased all over the skin, making Cas cackle and arch, twisting around as much as he could beneath the hunter. His feet banged against the floor, keeping a beat with his laughter.

"Aww, is the poor lil angel ticklish?" Dean snickered.

"I hahahahaHAHAHA- DEAN! CAHAHAN’T!" Cas lost coherency, which cued Dean that it was time to stop his attack.

"Had enough?"

"YEHEHES!" Cas cried. Finally the tickling fingers stopped.

Cas glanced back over his shoulder, only to be met with a smug grin. He would definitely wipe the smugness right out if that grin later on. For now, he simply rolled onto his back and panted, trying to pretend that the lingering smile on his face was only an after-effect of the tickling he’d just been subjected to.


End file.
